Kill the Corruption (Slovenčina)
by Fulmination
Summary: Zvrchované Teigu panovníka bolo porazené a povstalecká armáda vyhráva vojnu, ale za vysokú cenu - Tatsumi bol konzumovaný Incursiom a stratil rozum. Je na neočakávanom človekovi, aby mu pripomenul, že je niekto, pre koho by sa mal vrátiť. Silne sústredované okolo Tatsumi X Mine (Misumi) s trocha priateľstvom a dodatočnou akciou.


Kill the Corruption

 **Ahojte! Toto je môj prvý príbeh, ktorý sa sústreduje okolo Tatsumi X Mine (Misumi). Zakladá sa na kapitole 74 z mangy (najnovšia kapitola v čase písania tohto), takže ak ste ju ešte stále neprečitali, TAK TENTO PRÍBEH NEČÍTAJTE! Budú spoilery. Každopadne, dúfam, že...možno nie presne toto, ale niečo podobné sa naozaj v tej mange udeje, pretože som už pozeral to anime (dokonca je v príbehu chvíľa, ktorá je tým inšpirovaná) a v žiadnom prípade by som nechcel, aby tá manga tým istým spôsobom skončila. A viem, že nie som jediný, kto tak myslí. Už sú anglické a holandské verzie tohto príbehu, takže ak to chcete (a viete), môžete aj ich prečítať. No bez ďalších okolkov, dúfam, že sa vám príbeh zapáči! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Nijakým spôsobom nevlastním Akame ga Kill. To napísané je len fikcia fanúšika.**

Všetky ocí sa pozerali na postavu Tatsumia, letiaca vo vzduchu. Tak sa to predsa len udialo...

Zvrchované Teigu bolo porazené, spolu s tým panovníkom. Povstalecká armáda sa blížila k obrancom hlavného mesta, ktorí by v neprítomnosti Esdeathe dlho neprežili. Víťazstvo bolo už blízko, ale za vysokú cenu. Nevyslovené obavy všetkých boli realizované ked´ Tatsumi stratil kontrolu. Išiel príliš d´aleko a vytiahol priveľa síl z Incursiu a nakoniec bol konzumovaný. Už nebol človek.

Zreval silne, prinútiac aj Esdeath, aj Akame svoj duel prestať a pozrieť sa nahor. To bolo jediné, čo ich zahránilo, ked´ Tatsumi poletel bleskovo k ním a s plnou silou udrel zem, pričom ony uskočili, aby sa toho vyhli. Jeho obrnená postava sa vstala medzi dymom a sa pozrela na tie dve ženy na svojich protiľahlých stranách.

„Tatsumi!" zakričala Akame, pričom sa k nej náhle otočil a ju napadol, prinútiac ju jeho úder svojim mečom odkloniť. „To som ja! Musíš si to spamätať!" Uhla sa d´alšiemu úderu do zemy, ktorý rozbil miesto, kde práve pred chvíľou bola. „Nevie ma poznať, budem musieť..." Rozmýšľala Akame kým sa ešte niekoľko útokov vyhýbala. „Očakával to a chcel, aby som sľúbila..." Už vedela čo treba urobiť a sa to rozhodla. On bol už stratený...

Esdeath stála stranou a sa pozerala na to ako Akame sa snažila blokovať a úhybať sa rýchlym útokom vyvinutého Incursiu. Prvýkrát od začiatku bitky sa nebavila. Už prijala, že s Tatsumiom boli neprijatelia, a že ho zabije ak to bude potrebné. No to už nebol on, vedela dosť dobre, že ten človek, koho milovala by svoju kamarátku nikdy neskúsil zabiť. Aj ked´ jej bola zmienená kamarátka úplne ukradnutá.

„Zdá sa, že vytiahol priveľa síl z svojho Teigu a bol tým konzumovaný..." Škoda, ale nie je čo urobiť. Nemohla dovoliť, aby sa jej city stali prekážkou, on musel zomrieť. Bol ale už príliš silný, zdalo sa, že Akame sa sotva bránila. Esdeath mohla proste stáť stranou a nechať iné dievča zomrieť, aby sa jeden z najväčších problémov ríše konečne riešil, ale predsa len...

Kým sa Tatsumi pripravoval na d´alší útok, zrazu bol udrený niekoľkými ľadovými črepmi. Akame sa pozrela prekvapovane smerom k Esdeathe, ktorá vedľa nej skočila. „Nelichoť sa, rada by som ťa videla zomierať. Ale práve teraz je on väčší problém ako ty a potrebujem tvoju pomoc, aby som ho zvládla. Po tom čo s ním skončíme, si ty d´alšia." povedala Esdeath s trocha nespokojnostou. Bola v svojich schopnostiach presvedčena, ale tiež nebola hlúpa. Bez ohľadu na to aká dobrá bola Akame, Esdeath si bola istá, že by ju zvládla, ale jeho sily sa už dostali nových úrovní. Akoby to nestačilo, bol aj imúnny voči jej tromf, takže nechcela zoberať nepotrebné risky. Akame tiež nebola rada, ale ked´ postava Tatsumia znovu vstala, kývla a vzala svoj postoj. „Tatsumi, ako tvojou kamarátkou, posledné, čo pre teba môžem urobiť...JE POCHOVAŤ ŤA!

Wave sa na intenzívnu bitku pozeral z neba. Počul ako zvrchované Teigu panovníka padlo, nasledované oborským revom a sa vratil, aby videl čo sa dialo. Posledné, čo očakával bola nová bitka, v ktorej Akame a Esdeath očividne bojovali spolu proti Tatsumovi. „Bože, úplne sa zbláznil" rozmýšľal kým letel v svojom brnení a sa pozeral na to ako tí traja bojovníci si rozmieňali útoky medzi horiacimi zrúcaninami. Bojovali, akoby sa navzájom snažili zabiť a Wave nepochyboval, že ak budú takto pokračovať, určite niekto zomrie. Má teda pomôcť? Komu má pomôcť? Tatsumi už nevedel rozlíšiť priateľa od nepriateľa a boj proti nemu by bol absurdný, Wave nebol predsa na tej istej úrovni ako Esdeath alebo Akame. „Čo sakra mám robiť? Nie som nejaký chladnokrvný zabijak ako ony, nemôžem zabiť svojho kamaráta!"

Tatsumi odletel do vzduchu a opäť zreval, ťahajúc ešte silu z drakonického brnenia. „To nie je dobre!" myslela Akame ked´ videla ešte paru, vychádzajúcu z brnenia a sa pripravila uhnúť sa novému útoku. Všimla si ako Esdeath urobila to isté. Každú chvíľu mal zostúpiť nadol a udrieť zem.

„Tatsumi!" počuli krik Wavea odniekiaľ zhora. „Viem, že si niekde vnútri toho! To musíš prestať! Toto nie si ty!" Drakonická postava nedávala pozor. „A čo Mine?" Vtedy postava prestala pripravovať svoj útok a pomaly otočila hlavu smerom k Waveovi. „Povedal si mi, že nie je nijaká lepšia ako ona, no čo by povedala, keby sa teraz zobudila a by ťa tak videla?" Vyvinutý Tatsumi stál nepohyblivo vo vzduchu. „Hej, Mine by bola strašne nahnevaná a by povedala, že musíš byť muž a že sa musíš dať dokopy, lebo si zaslúži viac ako toto!" Wave skúšal prinútiť svoj hlas znieť sebavedomo, ale sa pod svojim vlastným brnením naozaj potil z napnutia. Ak teraz bude napadnutý, sotva by to pretrval. Tatsumi stisol ale svoju helmu rukami, akoby sa snažil vyjasniť svoju myseľ. Para znovu začala vychádzať z jeho brnenia. Wave sa rozhodol zahrať svoju poslednú kartu. „Povedal si, že sa za ňu chceš oženiť, však? Čo keby ťa počula a čaká, aby si sa vratil? Skoro zomrela, aby ťa zachranila, lebo ťa ľubí! A ty ju tiež ľubíš, takže ak si tam vnútri, Tatsumi, musíš sa vratiť! Pre Mine!" Pri tomto Tatsumi ešte raz zreval a energia Incursiu vybuchla okolo neho. To, čo sa tento raz počulo nebol rev šialeného monštra, no skôr zúfalý krik človeka v ohromnej emocionálnej bolesti, všetkými silami skúšajúci odstraniť skazenosť z svojho tela. Potom sa bez varovania znovu pustil k zeme...

Esdeath a Akame sa neveriaco pozerali na to, čo sa vo vzduchu dialo. Dá sa to, že Wave by ho naozaj presvedčil? Zjavne áno, predsa len ho už prinútil prestať napadať, čo iba sekundy skôr sa zdalo nemožné.

Zrazu Tatsumi poletel nadol a silne udrel zem. Len tento raz nemieril na nich, ale na prázdne miesto ned´aleko od ich polohy. Tie dve ženy si vymenili kratké pohľady a sa zároveň ponáhľali k miestu zrážky, nasledované Waveom, kto zostupoval od opačného smeru. Tatsumi stál na kolenách na mieste, kde vybral vypustiť svoju bolesť a zlosť, držal svoju hlavu a plákal nekontrovateľne, snažiac sa oslobodiť sa od drakonického vplyvu. Traja ho obklopili a si neboli istí čo robiť alebo či niečo vôbec mohli urobiť. On kričal v zúfalých, mučivých úsiliach odporovať kontrolu Teigu.

Akame to už nevedela znášať. Už stratila priveľa kamarátov a teraz bola prinútená pozerať sa ako jej posledný a najbližší pred ňou trpel bez toho, aby niečo mohla spraviť. „Postarám sa, že nikdy viac takú bolesť nepocítiš, sľubujem ti, že nezomriem!" niekedy povedal s úsmevom. Cítila ako sa slzy v jej očiach zhromažd´ovali a sa pozrela preč. To nebolo čestné...

Esdeath nemohla necítiť súcit. Asi ho okamžite mala zabiť, kým ešte mala šancu. Miľovala Tatsumia hlboko, ale nič iné sa pre neho už nedalo urobiť. Bol na strane nepriateľa a išiel príliš d´aleko do síl, ktoré nevedel kontrolovať. Vedel dôsledky. Stisla držadlo meča...prečo váhala?

„Mine...miľujem..." Tatsumi povedal prekvapujúco. Zdvihol svoju hlavu a ukázal svoju tvár, ktorá vyzerala, akoby sa vracala k svojmu ľudskému vzhľadu. Jeho ešte drakonické oči padli na človeka priamo pred ním. „Akame, pomôž mi..." prosil poslednú z svojich kamarátov z Night Raid, „pomôž mi...nemôžem..."

Akame už nakoniec nemala viac síl. Ponáhľala sa k nemu a padla na kolenách, objímajúc ho silne. „Som tu, Tatsumi! Bojuj to, to môžeš správiť! Vráť sa pri nás, viem, že môžeš!" Už ani neskúšala zastaviť svoje slzy. Wave si tiež kľakol vedľa neho a dal ruku na jeho ramene, „To porazíš, kamarát, my sme tu. Veríme v teba." Tatsumi sa na neho pozrel s nevysloveným pod´akovaním, predtým než zatvoril oči a dal celú svoju vôľu do úsilia odrážať silu Incursiu. Ten pocit bol taký, akoby skúšal vytrhnúť časť seba, ale nemal výber. Spomenul si Sayo a Ieyasa, no tiež aj Sheele, Bulata, Chelsea, Susana, Lubbocka a Leone – všetkých, vd´aka koho obete sa tak d´aleko dostal. Väčšinou myslel na Mine – jej krásu, jej doberanie a výbušnosť, jej bozky a jej skritú láskavosť, hlbokú lásku a úplnú oddanosť, ktoré boli len pre neho. Ako urobila aj to nemožné, aby ho zachránila. Nikdy ho neprestavala diviť. Musel sa pri nej vrátiť, bez ohľadu na to čo sa bude diať. Musel ju uvidieť zobudiť sa a znovu ju bozkať...a požiadať ju, aby sa za neho oženila...

Tatsumi vypustil jeden posledný krik, pričom Akame a Wave ústupili od neho. Energia sa zase zjavila okolo Incursiu, ale tento raz namiesto toho, aby bola uvoľňovaná brnením, akoby sa do neho vracala. Po niekoľkých okamihoch brnenie zmizlo a Tatsumi padol na zeme v bezvedomí, znovu vyzerajúci ako človek. Wave išiel rýchlo pri ňom a ho ľahko potriasol, „Tatsumi? Tatsumi, povedz niečo!" Ked´ nebola odpoved´, dal ruku na jeho krk, aby mu skontroloval pulz. O chvíľu povzdychol a sa pozrel na tie dve ženy, „Je živý, jeho sdrce je stabilné, je proste v bezvedomí." Akame tiež vydýchla. Tak to konečne skončilo. Bol konzumovaný Teigom, ale to bojoval a sa k sebe vratil. Pozrela sa na Wavea. Jemu sa podarilo prinútiť Tatsumia počuť ho ked´ nikto iný to nedokázal urobiť. Tiež presvedčil jej sestru, aby nechala svoju pomstu, a aby sa zmenila. Dokonca Akame, jej vlastná staršia sestra a jej najbližší človek to nevedela spraviť. Ale Wave áno. Naozaj bolo na ňom niečo špeciálne. Zdvihla Murasame od zemy. A už zostala len...

Zrazu všetko okolo nich zamrzlo. Esdeath pustila svoje ruky z znaku svojho tromfu a išiela pri Tatsumovi. Predsa len sa všetko stalo perfektne – nepotrebovala ho zabiť, čím bola úprimne rada. Vezme ho so sebou a len čo rebelov ukončí, pritiahne ho na svoju stranu a bude jej. Bude potrebovať na to trocha času, ale nakoniec nebude mať nič na výber, okrem toho, aby sa odovzdal. Ale najprv...ukončí Akame. Vytasila svoj meč. Zatiaľ nešiel Tatsumi nikam...

Akame sa namáhala pohybovať sa. Videla ako Esdeath išiela pri Tatsumovi. Chytila všetkých ich nepripravených. Nikdy neprestala plánovať svoj d´alší ťah, bez ohľadu na to aké zlé sa veci stávali. Esdeath zastavila pred ním a sa pozrela smerom k Akame. Ona si rozšírila oči - samozrejme, najprv zabije ju, teraz je jej perfektná šanca. Bola ale jedna nádej – meč bol ešte stále v jej ruke. Zúfalo sa posnažila dotknúť sa ostria prstom...

Esdeath zdvihla svoj meč s úsmevom – dlho na to čakala. Musela priznať, že to dievča samostatne spôsobilo ríši veľa problémov, ale toto bol koniec. Ušetrí Wavea a dovolí mu, aby sa k nej znovu pridal. Vedela, že nebol zradca a proste nechcel byť časť vojny. Žial to nebola varianta.

Náhle Akaminý meč poletel nahor a postretol ten jej vo vzduchu. „Čo?! Nemala by sa môcť pohybovať!" myslela Esdeath šokovane. Akame sa postavila, ukazujúc červené značenie po svojom tele. Jej oči boli čierne a bolo niekoľko kvapiek krvi, kvapkajúce od jedného z jej prstov. „Jasné, tak sa ti podarilo pohnúť sa len dostatočne, aby si aktivovala svoj vlastný tromf, pôsobivé" úsmiala sa Esdeath. Zjavne to bude predsa len veľmi zábavné. Efekt jej vlastného tromfu uplynul a Wave sa tiež začal posúvať. Akame sa pozrela jeho smerom svojimi čiernymi očami a on hned´ porozumel. Zaútočila na Esdeath svojou zlepšenou rýchlosťou, prinútiac ju blokovať jej meč, pričom Wave okamžite zdvihol Tatsumia a odletel. „Nie! To nesmieš!" zakričala Esdeath a skúsila hodiť po ňom ľad, ale musela blokovať ešte pár rýchlych útokov Akamy. „To...neskončilo...vaše povstanie bude likvidované a Tatsumi bude znovu pri mne alebo pri nikom."

„Nikdy v tomto živote, Esdeath..." Akame pripravila svoju zbraň a skočila dopredu, pričom len-len minula jej tvár.

„Je mi jedno čo sa bude diať..." uhla sa, skočila do vzduchu a udrela ju zhora, prinútiac ju padnúť na jednom kolene, aby to blokovala.

„Ale teba..." odklonila útok Esdeathy a ju kopla, odoslajúc ju preč.

„POCHOVÁM!"

Ked´ Wave bol bezpečne vysoko, otočil sa a pozrel sa na ten duel dole. Akame to zjavne zvládala. Bola rýchlejšia a silnejšia ako kedykoľvek predtým, a to naozaj znamenalo niečo. Tak to bol jej tromf. Znovu odletel s Tatsumiom v svojich rukách. Povstalecká armáda presvedčivo vyhrávala proti obrancom mesta a sa chystala vstúpiť dovnútra. Oni dvaja už urobili čo mohli a Wave vedel presne kam ísť. Nechá Tatsumia na bezpečnom mieste pri armáde a pod dozorom Najendy. Potom sa vráti pri Kurome, už čakal dosť. Pozrel sa nadol k Tatsumovi. „A ty tiež, kamarát..."

 **Poznámka autora: To bola prvá kapitola, dúfam, že sa vám zapáčila, pretože ju určite nebolo ľahké napísať slovenčinou. Na jednej strane som nemal až takú slovnú zásobu, a na druhej je slovenské vyjadrovanie pre mňa akosi cudzé a divné (ako možno pre každého cudzinca), preto naozaj dúfam, že to napísané znie aspoň viac-menej dobre. Nechajte review so svojimi dojmami, aby som vedel čo by som mohol zlepšiť :).**


End file.
